Fun in the RV
by DcNightJustice3
Summary: Ben and Gwen was bored one night in the RV, she give him a reward, while Max was out. Two cousin having fun time in the RV. Just one shot


**MAJOR (JUICY) LEMON ALERT!**

**In the RV**

Suddenly he heard a knock and pondered who it might be.

"Hey Ben." A sweet voice said as he opened the door.

"Hey Gwen. What are you doing here?"

She smiled slyly and winked before stepping inside. "Keeping you company since your bored. I'm your cousin, right?"

Ben nodded and followed her to the living room. "Want anything?"

Gwen grinned. "Now that you mention it, come here."

Ben raised an eyebrow but sat next to her on the couch nonetheless. He felt odd but didn't say anything.

"Close your eyes, dweeb."

Ben obeyed and closed his eyes. He heard shuffling before feeling Gwen's hand on his crotch area. His eyes opened widely as he felt her rub it fondly, he silently groaned, that felt good.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed but didn't push her hand away.

"Well we're bored and I thought of a way to pass time. You up for it?" Gwen said innocently as she pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy black REVEALING bra.

Ben's mouth watered but he couldn't help but feel this was wrong, what if someone walks in on them? He loved Gwen. He had dreamed about this… And Gwen was offering…

His mind went blank when Gwen straddled his lap and began to rub up against him. She put his hands on her breasts and dove in to kiss his lips. She licked his lips before he opened his mouth to accept her kiss. Their tongues clashed as Gwen sped up her process of humping him. He moaned when her warm sex through her panties rubbed up against his now erect penis. Thank goodness she was just wearing pants.

Ben wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her harder against him. She groaned softly, feeling his erection rub against her clitoris. Ben began to trail kisses down her neck towards her breasts. He removed her lacy bra quickly, seeing it as a distraction. He suckled her breasts fondly, he groped them. Gwen moaned in delight and in return she unbuttoned Ben shirt and threw it from them. She began to quickly unbuckle his pants as well.

Ben spared no time stripping Gwen of her pants and underwear. He kicked off his pants and boxers and then laid back down so Gwen's nude form could straddle him again. But she didn't.

Instead, Gwen leaned over and sucked tenderly on his enlarged penis. She sucked and licked his penis so delicately Ben thought he might burst. Finally she took all of his penis into her mouth and sucked it off harshly. Ben sucked in his breath. He was in his own heaven.

Gwen continued on until finally Ben succumbed to his first orgasm. She swallowed his cum and winked at him as she did so.

He then threw Gwen's svelte body under him and proceeded to suckle her breasts again. He left her breasts and kissed his way down to her treasure. He was happy to see she was dripping wet at the mere sight of him. He began to suck her juices and clitoris, making Gwen squeal in delight. He sucked harder and then added his fingers into her private region. Gwen groaned and thrashed underneath him but he didn't stop until finally her cum entered his mouth. He licked it all up before positioning himself over her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Ready, Gwen?"

"Yes."

Without anymore words, Ben penetrated her and began to thrust into her quickly. He pumped into her with no abandon, relishing at the tightness of her vagina. He leaned over and sucked on her breasts as he slid his member deeper and deeper into her. He felt pressure begin to build up before finally she heard her scream his name.

They panted as Ben slowed to a rhythmic pace. He collapsed onto Gwen and licked the side of her breasts as he caught his breath.

Gwen stroked his back and his hair, she felt good.

Ben then began to get hard again. After all, this was there first time and he didn't want to waste his time resting. He got up and turned over a surprised Gwen, tossing her on the couch's arm. He grinned slyly as she looked over her shoulder questioning him with the look in her eyes.

"Naughty girls need a lesson." He said before shortly forcing his newly formed erection into her sex. He wanted to try new positions all night. This one was doggy style. He pumped into her with no abandon, her wet juice sliding down her legs. Gwen moaned in delight as Ben went faster with each thrust. She orgasmed quickly but Ben was relentless. He grabbed one of her breasts and thrust deeper and deeper. He groaned seeing that he couldn't get enough. Their skin slapped against each other as Ben continued on.

Gwen orgasmed again as Ben continued to fuck her. She couldn't take it anymore and sat up. Ben smirked as he pressed her tighter against him and began to pump up. Gwen whimpered as Ben thrusted harder and harder. His hand was still caressing one of her breasts as his other one made its way to play with her clitoris. Gwen nearly felt as though she reached her peak. She orgasmed more times than she could count. Her first experience at sex, she never thought that it would be this good. But Ben continued on.

Finally Gwen collapsed and Ben lowered her onto the floor. They were both panting again, tired of their second excursion. Ben nuzzled his face in between her breasts as he gathered his strength again. Gwen was fighting to regain her breath.

Ben grinned sheepishly at her as he kissed her thoroughly. Their tongues thrashed against each other and Gwen nearly whined when she felt Ben's erection rise again.

Ben smiled and snuggled into her breasts again. He couldn't help it.

And with that, he picked up Gwen easily and headed towards the shower. He nearly groaned as he felt Gwen wrap her legs tighter around his torso but refrained from doing so because then his other sexual fantasy won't begin because he'd take her right there on the hallway floor.

He reached the bathroom and turned on the shower. He winked at Gwen and squeezed her buttocks before bringing them both into the shower. He looked on as the water soak Gwen's form from head to toe, drenching her hair.

Ben shoved her against the shower wall and entered her again. Gwen yelped at the force but purred when she felt him go in. Ben began thrusting slowly but deeply into her. He sucked on her neck and then her breasts that he couldn't seem to get enough of. They were wet and even more enticing. He sucked and then bit them. Gwen cried out in pleasure but Ben continued on. He loved the fact that he was leaving hickeys on Gwen's milky white breasts.

Once Gwen cried out again because he bit her other breast, Ben began pumping into her faster and harder. Gwen's back pounded against the shower wall and she clutched onto Ben's slick body, digging her nails into him as he continued relentlessly on. His wet member slide inside and out and then Ben groaned. They stayed in that position, Gwen wrapped around him and pressed against the wall for a while.

Ben turned off the shower and carried Gwen to his bedroom. He laid her down and then laid down next to her, their wet forms soaking his bed.

Gwen wheezed as she tried to regain her breath and strength.

"Hardly." Ben impishly reply as he rubbed his erection on Gwen's thigh. Gwen whimpered as Ben positioned himself over her and began to penetrate her again. She moaned as he kissed her deeply before thrusting again. He pinned her arms above her as he continued to brutally thrust deeper inside of her, kissing her pert mouth harshly.

Ben began to slow his pace down and then pulled his member out. He wanted to try something else before he lost this erection. Turning himself the other way, he inserted his member into Gwen's waiting mouth before feasting his mouth into her vagina. He grabbed her buttocks and sucked and licked her vagina and clitoris while Gwen tried to capture his whole penis into her mouth. She sucked quickly and thoroughly so that hopefully Ben would orgasm soon. Gwen moaned as Ben ravished her lower half and her cum spilled all over his face. But Ben paid no heed as he continued his onslaught.

Gwen sucked and nibbled on his penis for what seemed like an hour before Ben finally released. She had orgasmed at least three more times since then. Ben got off of her and then turned over to kiss and suck on her breasts.

Ben stroked her sides softly for a while as Gwen snoozed beside him. He would give her a break before having sex with her again.

**A/N: ****please review, my first Ben and Gwen story, tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
